The disfigured beauty
by SorrowfulReincarnation
Summary: Experimented on, tortured, broken, disfigured - That was what they had done to her. She was the prototype, the experiment, replacable. But beneath the disfigured warframe was a weakened Tenno, one that was eventually broken enough by the endless pain and torture to let something else but justice lead her. And it was blind rage that gave her strength to end it - But at a prize...


Scream.

She couldn't scream, even though she wanted to. She couldn't even move, less scream, and yet she was aware of everything around her; all those Corpus that ever so often removed her from her cryopod and strapped her onto a table, that used machines and lasers on her, that kept on experimenting on her without even taking notice of the pain that they were causing her - Or maybe they did, but just ignored it. Maybe it even delighted them, these sick creatures with their thirst for knowledge.

It had all begun when she woke up for the first time. Instead of her cryopod opening up and releasing her, however, it only released sparks and refused to work - jammed. The loud noise that this caused, however, didn't go unnoticed. It echoed off the walls of the cavern that it stood in, and attracted the attention of these sick bastards, who had been raiding the planet for resources - The corpus.

And one corpus in particular. She would never forget his ugly face as he leaned over her cryopod, examining her like she was some kind of goods, or something he could sell. She never really understood much of the Corpus language, their hissing and whispering, their sharp noises and their gestures - But she knew when she heard a name. And she heard his name, the name of the being she would come to loathe like no one else.

Alad V.

Alad V was that ugly Corpus that found her, that ugly Corpus that eyed her like some starving dog. She came to hate his face, and his name, within the very first hours of her torture. Because that was, what they did to her. They removed her from the cavern along with her cryopod, they used her weakness after this long time of cryo-sleep and modified her cryopod, turned it into her safe haven and prison - They attached these shackles to her wrists, and used three greenish-blue cables attached to them to directly infuse the cryopod's sedative liquids into her warframe whenever they put her back in there.

That's been something like her daily routine now - They turn off her cryopod, use the moment of weakness that came with being released from it, and strap her onto a table - And then, they'd begin their experiments on her, their torture. It would continue for hours - She wasn't so sure of the time that passed. When you were tortured, you'd lose the sense of time, you only wish for it to end.

When they were done, they'd just free her and drag her back to her cryopod, knowing that she was too weak to fight back, endless hours of pain breaking her will. The worst thing about all of this, though, was the sickening feeling her stomach that began to grow whenever she saw a single Corpus, the sickening feeling that was called bloodlust. It was totally unlike her to feel such a thing, but they had already broken her mind and kept on torturing her, so was it really that surprising that she was feeling it every time that she saw their faces and masks? The faces and masks of the Corpus?

The Corpus that she wanted to scream at.

But they didn't let her, didn't even seem to take notice of her as they began to rip part after part of her beautiful armor off. Didn't they know what pain they caused her? Didn't they know that there was a Tenno inside a warframe? Didn't they know that she, a Tenno, was inside the warframe that they stood around and disfigured?

And why did they call her 'Zanuka', when she clearly was a 'Valkyrie' type warframe? A Valkyrie, one of the most graceful and powerful warriors among the warframe, with their light-blue Norse armor and angel-like appearances? That was what gave the Tenno their identity, after all - Their respective warframe.

Once in a while, she'd hear them talk and understood their strange language, and understood that they were talking about her while they put her back into her cryopod, which was located in a dark laboratory somewhere in a floating city of the Corpus. 'Zanuka Prototype', they'd call her. Perfection, too. Said she was perfect for these kind of experiments, due to her strong will and durability.

She'd hear his name, too... The name of the man responsible for this all, the man who was responsible for all the torment she went through.

Alad V. How she'd come to despise his name, and his very being, for doing this to her.

One day, though, everything should go wrong. She didn't really know for how long she'd been through her torture, too much pain, too much torture taking it's toll on her mind. She had blacked out too often from the pain to really know any longer how much time had passed, and what they had done to her.

It all seemed just a haze of memories; needles, machines, flashing lights and pain.

So much pain.

This day, though, should be the end of all this pain. This time, they made a deadly fault when they took her, along with her entire cryopod, into the laboratory. They began their experiments again, used scanners, machines, but didn't open her cryopod this time.

The pain was still present. The lasers of the scanner burnt on her body, the machines pulled and pierced her body parts, sending her into another torturous pain. They had long stopped calling her perfect. In fact, they thought of her as disgusting, said she was a failure, unable to bear the experiments. They only wanted to try the last few experiments on her, the prototype, before they'd get rid of her once and for all.

And it was during the middle of this torture that salvation finally came. Static buzzed in her head, a distorted voice echoed through it, indicating the arrival of a transmission.

Finally, after so long, salvation came in shape of a transmission... They had found her. They would come and get her out of this.

"I am the Lotus, guidance of the Tenno. Tenno, stay put - A rescue party has been deployed and is currently intruding the Corpus safe haven; the gas city. Alad V shall not escape again."

Alad V...

Alad V.

Alad V, he, who was responsible for all that she felt. Hearing the name alone sent something through her body that she was not used to - It was _**rage**_. Seething, blazing rage.

And this wrath, this hatred, this grudge that she felt - It flooded her veins, made her body tingle with painful warmth. It made her broken will, which hadn't been able to stand all the torture, wake and want to escape this hellish nightmare once and for all.

The rage - It was strong enough to make her body finally move.

The first Corpus didn't even know what hit it. From one to the other moment, her right arm had moved; punching straight through the glass of her cryopod, impaling the helmet and head of the Corpus that had leaned over her cryopod, her prison and safe haven.

Pulling her claw back, she made the dead crewman's head slam into the glass of her cryopod, breaking it even further. The other Corpus in the laboratory turned to her, but they wouldn't stand a chance as well. She barely felt the bullets penetrate her body as the Corpus shot her. The pain that she felt at this moment was nothing in comparison to what they had put her through while they experimented on her body.

With a kick, she shattered the remains of her cryopod, sending it high into the air, slamming into the ceiling. Sitting up just as the lid of the cryopod hit the ground next to her, she freed her arms of the cables that bound her to the cryopod, ripping them apart.

More and more bullets penetrated her armor, but did nothing to stop her from rising to her full height, did nothing to stop her from leaving this nightmare once and for all. One Corpus slammed his weapon onto a red button, immediately triggering an alarm and summoning Moa. But she couldn't care less.

She stepped out of her cryopod, grabbed the broken lid and lifted it up. One of the Corpus crewmen finally turned and tried to run, but she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let anyone of them escape. They didn't deserve to escape alive - Even death was just letting them off the hook too easy. They deserved far worse than death.

She threw the lid of the cryopod at the fleeing Corpus and the group near him, decapitating them, and pinning that fleeing Corpus against the wall with it, the lid cutting deep into this neck, leaving him to gurgle and choke on his own blood in his final moments.

Hopefully, he suffered just as much as she had done. But they couldn't. No one would ever be able to.

With the crewmen all dead, she turned to the next annoyance - The Moa that had arrived, shooting her with lasers. Weak lasers, barely doing any more damage than the bullets - Other than fueling her rage.

And finally, she'd learn of one of the things they had done to her, one of the modifications they had done to her body. She only thought of ripping one of them apart in her rage - And suddenly, some kind of hook on a line shot forth from her right claw, impaling one of the Moa's eye, immediately causing it to stop functioning and causing the others around it to recoil in confusion.

Staring down at her own claw in shock, the Valkyrie should finally see for herself what they had done to her. Her arm was red, black and skinny, some kind of mechanical shackle with the remains of one of the cables attached to it. No more beautiful, light-blue armor and gloves.

Shocked and disgusted by what she saw, the Valkyrie turned her head to one of the black screens, and her own reflection in it. And what she saw inside it didn't only surprise and shock her.

It disgusted her.

Her own reflection, it was horrible, it was disgusting, disfigured. Not a single part of her beautiful armor had remained. Black, red, skinny and disfigured, that was her body, her warframe - that was all that was left of her identity.

This was all that had remained of her warframe, the deepest, hardest layer - Without as much as a shield, or at least next to none. Even worse, even the back of this layer seemed to be cut open, revealing an even deeper, pitch-black spine-like layer. Cables were all over her body, mechanical stuff, wires...

Seeing herself disfigured like this...

Seeing herself disfigured like this, robbed of her beauty and identity...

It finally made her already broken mind snap completely.

Before she knew, she could finally do the one thing that she had longed to do for so long - Scream.

And scream she did.

She screamed as she yanked that destroyed Moa around on the hook and line, screamed as she slammed it into the other Moa, screamed as she slammed it into the screens all around her, screamed as she finally let go of it's broken body.

Screamed as she finally fell into insanity and madness.

Before long, her body was moving on it's own, releasing large energy claws from her shackles, cutting with them through machines, cryopod, Corpus and Moa, and whatever came at her in an attempt to stop her rage. She didn't feel a single bullet, didn't feel any pain.

She only felt rage; primal, bloodshed, that was all that she had left to do.

She only felt the need to destroy and kill everything in sight.

And she wouldn't stop until she had his head, Alad V's head, impaled on her claws.

In a matter of minutes, the laboratory in which they had tortured her in for so long became a mess of utter destruction, blood mixing with yellow fluids that leaked from ripped apart machines and Moa. The lights were destroyed, occasionally emitting sparks, wires protruded from slashed apart metal walls - And yet, she wasn't satisfied.

The rage was still flooding her. It was all that kept her alive, in fact.

And it would never, ever stop, even if she had his head impaled on her claws. It would maybe calm her a little - But after seeing her own disfigured self, she'd never be able to stop.

Only death would stop her. And she wouldn't die anytime soon.

With the laboratory completely ripped apart, she finally turned to the locked-down door and slammed her claws into the solid steel, yanking it out of it's mechanism. Orange light invaded her sight, the sun shining over the horizon of the gas-like Jupiter and the mechanic, floating city of the Corpus.

After being locked down in darkness so long, the bright light hurt at first. Not that she cared.

It was almost ironic, though, as shattering glass and a scream other than her's ripped through the silence, followed by something - No, someone - Falling down from above, hitting the ground in a small distance to her. And she'd recognize his face everywhere. His disgusting face, the face of the man that had found her cryopod, and had commanded the other Corpus to do all those painful things to her.

Alad V.

He was left with only an inch of his life, bullet holes and burns all over his body. The rescue party must have found him first. And yet he was still alive, even if only within an inch of his life.

Still good enough for her.

He seemed to have noticed her as well, his eyes turning to her. Fascination lit up on his tired face, glee.

"Zanuka! It's the prototype!" he exclaimed in marvel, "Interesting... This will be very interesting!"

She watched as his nearly completely destroyed collar suddenly came alive, a blue visor appearing before his eyes.

"Zanuka! Kill the betrayers! Betray them! Fight them, your brothers and sisters!" he commanded, and she felt an electric shock on her neck, coming from the mechanical collar around it. Was he commanding her around?

HE dared to command her?!

Rage was building up again, and that rather quickly, and she found herself letting out another loud scream, so inhuman and not Tenno-like, the cry of a tortured warrior, the cry of an angel that had it's wings cut; a cry so horrible that it nearly scared herself. Rage flooded her veins and she felt how her own body became stronger, the rage fueling her powers.

She stomped over to him, the claws on her feet digging into the steel with each step. At first, he seemed to be excited - But that quickly subsided as it dawned on him that she wasn't going to follow his commands, and she finally saw something in his eyes as his visor disappeared, that she had longed to see ever since he had captured her.

It was fear.

And fear was the last thing he'd feel - Before her foot slammed through his torso, shattering it. And even then, she didn't stop, boiling rage making her mind and her decisions foggy and hazy. She continued to mutilate him until the last light in his eyes finally vanished, ripped his face off until she couldn't even recognize his disgusting visage anymore.

And even after she finally got the revenge on him, it left her feeling one thing - Hollow. Her rage wasn't calmed at all.

A sudden noise made her lift her gaze, and she found several Tenno standing in a broken window in a building above her - Alad V must have fallen from there. She recognized the other warframes immediately, all of them familiar to her.

A Rhino, a Volt, a Trinity, a Banshee and a Mag.

The rescue party had arrived... And even though they were late, way too late for her to be properly rescued, with her mind being scarred and her body being disfigured - She felt excited. Almost happy.

In a last moment of rage, she kicked the disfigured corpse of the high-ranked Corpus Board Member off the platform that she stood on, sending his mutilated body falling down into the gas-planet... And felt excited at the prospect of getting her revenge on Corpus.

No, she wasn't a Valkyrie-type warframe anymore.

She had become her own type, her own class.

And it would be called Berserker, for that was, what she was. A berserker, a madwoman, her own broken mind turning her into something that would attack anybody and anything that wasn't Tenno or supporting the Tenno.

Her own body, disfigured and modified by the Corpus against her will, had become her greatest weapon against them - They had created their own worst nightmare, their own downfall.

They had killed her, had disfigured her and taken apart her warframe - And then, unwillingly, had revived her through the wrath and grudge that they caused within her.

And now, she wouldn't die. She was a living dead, a dead woman walking.

And she wouldn't die for good until the last Corpus had been annihilated.

And with each Corpus that she'd kill, she'd let out a scream so inhuman and non-Tenno-like that it would make the blood of everyone that would hear it, no matter if friend or foe, run cold, to remind the Corpus of the nightmare that they had created.

They had created her, Valkyr, her name representing that which she was no more.

Cause now, she was just a dead woman walking - A berserker.

She was Valkyr, the tormented, disfigured beauty among the warframe.


End file.
